walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki The Walking with Dinosaurs wiki is a wiki all about the Walking with Dinosaurs franchise, which includes the original series and its specials. The wiki format allows anyone to edit and create articles, so we can work together to build a brilliant Walking with Dinosaurs database! We also have media pages for the Walking with Dinosaurs episodes. On these pages you can watch the entire episodes for free! Walking with Dinosaurs Walking with Dinosaurs is a six-part TV documentary series for BBC. We follow the life of the dinosaurs through their glorious reign, right to their extinction. Several specials have been produced, and this wiki will have articles for them as well. Wiki News Find news that has been removed from the Main Page - Archived News 24th September 2010: Toothless99 founds the wiki! 20th November 2010: Featured Articles are added to the wiki! 25th November 2010: Toothless99 removes Chasmosaurus' admin rights, returning him to the status of normal user 24th February 2011: Since Toothless99 has left Wikia, this wiki was in a bit of a mess. But now a new user, The Palaeontologist, has arrived, so this wiki should start becoming more active very soon. 24th February 2011: The Palaeontologist creates the 100th article, Rhinesuchus! 6th July 2011: The Palaeontologist creates a categorization system for the articles. 29th July 2011: The Palaeontologist creates the 200th article, Doedicurus! 16th August 2011: The Palaeontologist - Calls for all contributors to bother to make an account with which you can be ranked and discussed with as friends on the the ranking board. I am Rank#1 and an avid contributor who cares for the rules of this wikia greatly (as outlined below) Vandalism and counter productive spamming and comments have been of considerable annoyance, all from non-member 'Wikia Contributors'. I am fed up. The rules demand that vandals and spammers are to be blocked, and yet for some reason a vandal I have justifiably blocked has returned only for me to block this highly offensive commentor more seriously this time, for trolling the comments feed (including paragraph after paragraph of full CAPSLOCK abusive comments directed at me). Enough is enough. I have removed this spam, yet preventative measures for the security of the wiki must be put into action. Pages will soon be protected - the purpose of the ranking board members being precisely, to internally regulate the pages via the talkpages or chat, as so to vote and discuss the validity of protecting certain pages for admin editing only, as well as outright protecting 'troublespot' pages (eg Megalodon, Liopleurodon, Tyrannosaurus etc - the famous ones) High ranking members please contact me Rider, Toothless100 etc In short PLEASE JOIN THE WIKI IF YOU INTEND TO EDIT INSTEAD OF JUST BROWSE. 20th May 2012: 24.84.14.76 creates the 300th article, Irritator! ---- 28th June 2012 : The Palaeontologist - Organisation directives I have planned. Suggestions for pages; 1. In the event that there is no image for a species of Dinosaur featured or referenced in a related programme; one should always be confident to use a skeletal photograph. Example being my edit to Irritator. If and when a reconstruction picture from the series is available, that should be prioritised. 2. On matters of formality and punctuation on the wiki - I have always thought that this wiki should display a high standard and that a professor could look at the wiki and be pleased with the level of maturity and the quality of the grammar. In short, I am sick and tired of random and silly typos, babyish attempts at stringing a sentence together and sometimes barely coherent sentences. If it is beyond people to confidently type something, then at very least just word process it on Microsoft Word or something. I care for the maturity and coherency of the wiki and it is getting boring trying to keep up with the volume of amateurish pieces of writing. I think it would be benefitial to this great wiki to just do it right. 3. In relation to the grammar, there is also an issue with the wording. The formality is not only conveyed through grammatical quality, but the tone of the text. Unsubstantiated one liner statements and cheesy phrases are just futile. Also, strong opinions showing an often unscientific bias are certainly not helpful. The point of wiki pages is to outline the FACTS. Leave the opinions on the animal to the comments threads. Another thing is mistaken terminology; eg Anchiornis was a small ''troodontosaur from china, 160 million years ago.'' Troodontosaur? It is Troodontid, derived from Troodontidae. Get it right. Featured These articles are about highlights of the series and are a good first read.﻿ New wiki This is a new wiki, created in September 2010, and on the articles you will notice there are no discussion pages (except for the main page). That's what the comment section at the bottom of the page is for - discussion about the content page. Also, please help expand the wiki by creating articles on the dinosaurs, specials, cast and crew. We also have '''achievements '''enabled! If you have a login, but do not like the idea of achievements, simply enter your preferences and switch them off. Use the screenshot for more information (click to enlarge). New users Please visit your user page and edit it to tell the community about yourself. The next step for the new user is to start editing pages! Just click the 'Edit this page' link at the top of any page! If you need help, contact an on their talk page, or ask on the forums. If you make enough good contributions, you might be considered for a rollback, administrator or bureaucrat position on the wiki! Rules 1. Strictly NO VANDALISM - you'll just be blocked forever... and ever... and ever... oh, you get the point. NO VANDALISM!!! 2. No spam articles 3. No offensive language 4. Ask permission before adding external links (links to other wikis don't count as external links unless they are totally irrelevant) 5. No adding nonsense to pages 6. Adhere to the above 5 - especially Rule 1. In doing so, also show the top ranking members some due respect. 7. And yet by far most importantly, have fun and learn about the Walking with Dinosaurs franchise - but by the rules highlighted here! Category:Main Page